Remember Me, Please? Ch1
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Sequel to One Wish Can Change Everything. Freddie wants Sam to remember him, so he will try anything. Will Sam remember Freddie?
1. Chapter 1

3 months later

It been 3 months since Sam got hit by a truck. 3 months since she made the wish. 3 months since she forgot about Freddie.

Freddie was in his room, trying to think of a plan for Sam to remember him.

"Freddie, it's Carly." Carly said opening the door.

"How's Sam?" Freddie asked.

"She's good." Carly said.

"Does she remember me?" Freddie said.

"No, not yet." Carly said.

"I just want her to remember me again." Freddie said.

"I know you do, Freddie." Carly said. "I'm going to go. Do you want anything?"

"No, i'm fine." Freddie said.

"Okay. See you later." Carly said & left.

Freddie sighed & layed on his bed. He just wants Sam to remember him.

Sam was in her room. After the accident, she had to rest for a few weeks. But she kept on thinking about that guy that came to see her when she was in the hospital. Who was he? Why did he looked familiar? Questions kept on floating in Sam's head. But the most important is: How does he know her?

The next day

Sam got up & got dressed. She grabbed her bag & left for school. She really hated school. Sam walked in the school.

"Hey Carly." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Carly said.

"What you've been up to?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. What about you?" Carly asked.

"Same." Sam said.

"I should go to my locker." Carly & went to her locker. "Hey Freddie."

"Hey Carly." Freddie said.

"Carly what about - " Sam said, but stopped.

"Hey Sam." Freddie said.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"You still don't remember me,do you?" Freddie asked.

Sam shooked her head no. "I need to get to class."

"I'll go with you." Carly said & left with Sam.

Freddie watched Carly & Sam leave, then headed to class, his self.

"Carly, who was that? & why does he know my name?" Sam asked.

"That's Freddie. & he knows your name because we three were best friends, when you were hit by that truck, you forgot who he was." Carly said.

"That name sounds familiar." Sam said.

"Do you remember anything about Freddie?" Carly asked.

"No. Should I?" Sam asked.

"I wish you would." Carly said.

Freddie was doing his homework when his phone went off.

_**Sam said your name souds familiar. I told we used to be best friends. - Carly**_

_**I wish she will remember me. - Freddie**_

_**Me 2. - Carly**_

Freddie put his phone down. He looked at the ceiling.

"I wish Sam will remember me." Freddie said.

**New story! This is a sequel to One WIsh Can Change Everything. I hoped you liked this chapter. I've been sick for days, but I wanted to get this up & worked on my other stories also. Will Sam remember Freddie? **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's Pov.

It was Saturday, & I was bored. Carly had to go visit her grandpa for the weekend, so I was alone. I guess I can go to the park or something. I walked to the park & sit under the tree. I noticed a guy sitting over by the bench. He looked famialiar. Wait, is that the guy that was friends with Carly?

He saw me & walked over.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi?" I said back.

"So, um, where's Carly?" He asked.

"She had to visit her grandpa for the weekend." I said.

"Oh." He said & started to walk away.

"Wait." I got up. "Do you want to hang out with me today? I don't really know you & all, but Carly is out of town & - " He cut me off.

"I'll love too." He said & smiled.

I smiled back. "What do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. We went to Inside out ate & talked.

"So, what do you like?" I asked the guy.

"Um, I'm into nerdy stuff, I guess." He said & I laughed.

"Nerdy stuff, huh?" I said.

"Um, yea. " He said.

"So, um, what else do you like?" I asked.

"Um, I guess just hanging out with my 2 best friends." Freddie said.

"That's sweet." I said.

End of Pov.

Freddie's Pov.

After we went to inside out burger. we head to the movies.

"What movie you wanna see?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter. What movie would you like to see?" I asked Sam.

"How about Oujia?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I said. I really don't like scary movies, but I guess I could watch Oujia, it shouldn't be that scary. We got to our seats & watched the movie. After the movie was over, we got up from our seats & exited the theather.

"That was a good movie." Sam said.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"How about we play a game."

"What game?"

"Battleship?"

"Sure" I said & smiled. We back to her house & played Battleship.

"I won." She said.

"Cause you cheated." I told her.

"What? I didn't cheat. I would never." She said & smiled.

"You would never cheat? You're lying." I said.

"I am not lying. You cheated." She said. I rolled my eyes. It was like the old Sam was back.

End of Pov.

After me & that guy, Freddie, played Battleship, we started to watch T.V.

"I should get going." Freddie said.

"Okay. Maybe we can hang out some other time?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I'll like that.

"Okay. See you later." I said & he left. I layed down n my bed again Carly texted me.

**Hey, what you been up? - Carly**

**Just hung out with some guy - Sam**

**Really? What did you guys do? - Carly**

**Went to Inside out burger, the movies, played Battleship, & watched T.V. for a little bit. - Sam**

**Woah. Did you guys have fun? - Carly**

**Yeah. We did. - Sam**

After I texted Carly I put my phone on my stand. Today was fun. Hanging out with that Freddie dude was fun. He's really sweet & kind. Wait, do I like him? How could you like someone you don't even know?

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. I couldn't think for days what to write, for any of my stories but now I got ideas. Next chapter Gibby will be in it. & something interesting happens.**


End file.
